


Brown Eyes

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Record Label AU, Singer Steve, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve is a young artist Sam's signed, and working late one night in the studio Sam learns his love song "Brown Eyes" is written about him





	Brown Eyes

“God, it sucks.” Steve groans, pushing away from the audio desk and dropping his head in his hands. Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“It doesn’t suck, Steve.  _ Brown Eyes _ isn’t up to the rest of the songs on the album, but I have no doubt we can get it there.” Sam reassures him, clapping Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve laughs and looks up at him, “Why the hell did you sign me again?” 

“Shut up, don’t start that. I haven’t regret signing you yet, okay?” Sam answers, and Steve smiles. 

And it’s true. Steve’s a young guy — only twenty-three — but the kid’s got heart. Sam first encountered him playing at a downtown karaoke bar, doing a rendition of Vance Joy’s  _ Riptide. _ Just like Vance Joy he’s an Indie Folk singer, one with a crooning, melodic and sometimes haunting voice. Sam knew he wanted to sign him right away. 

Sighing, Sam leans back in his chair and asks,  _ “Brown Eyes  _ is a love song, right?” 

Steve blushes, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses further up his nose and clearing his throat before nodding, not quite meeting Sam’s eyes. 

“Well, who’s it about? Could we get them in here? I’m sure it’d sound better if you were actually  _ singing  _ to the person.” Sam suggests, and Steve grows even redder, his fingers tightening on the neck of his guitar.

“I don’t know if it’d be appropriate.” Steve says, laughing mirthlessly. 

Sam replies, “Anything’s appropriate in a studio at two in the morning trying to make good music.” 

“I mean, what’s Falcon’s policy on workplace relationships?” Steve asks.

Sam raises an eyebrow, “I don’t think we have one. I’ve never had to introduce one or anything. Why do you ask?”

Steve sucks in a breath and his shocking blue eyes flick up to Sam. “I wrote  _ Brown Eyes  _ about a month after you signed me, Sam. The song,” He laughs to himself and looks down at the floor, “The song is about you.” 

Sam frowns in confusion, and goes over the lyrics in his head, the whole song changing with the realization  _ he  _ is the subject. 

_ Brown eyes, golden skin _

_ Under the  _

_ Sunlight _

_ And I can’t deny your  _

_ Brown eyes  _

_ So much beauty I can’t _

_ Fight _

Well this would certainly be the first time any of Sam’s artists wrote about him, that’s for sure. Sam looks up at Steve who’s taken to idly strumming on his guitar now, a blush still high on his sun kissed skin. 

Sam watches his slender fingers play over the chords, his pink lips murmuring lyrics Sam can’t hear. 

There’s no doubt Steve is beautiful, but he’s a good eight years younger than Sam. He’s really not sure anything should happen between them. 

“Steve, you know I’m thirty-one, right? I’m eight years older than you.” Sam says.

Steve looks up at him shyly, and shrugs, “So? It’s not like you’re old enough to be my dad or anything. And you don’t  _ look  _ like you’re in your thirties anyway.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve wheels his chair closer, until their knees touch and continues, “I know what I want. I’ve always prided myself on that — on knowing what I want. And what I want is you. In the time it’s taken to make this album with you I’ve learned you are one of the kindest, most patient people I will ever meet in my life. You took a chance on me, and there were several times I really thought I couldn’t do it, but you never thought that. And I can’t thank you enough for that. And for nights like these where you stay up with me fixing everything.” Steve laughs again and shakes his head.

“There were so many times I wanted to make a move on you, but I just...I couldn’t. I got too scared. And I thought you might kick me off your label if you didn’t like me back, and it just wasn’t worth it, but I’m not gonna hold back anymore.” Steve finishes. 

Sam rolls his eyes and answers, “God, just come here.” 

He cups Steve’s nape with his hand and pulls him in, kissing him slowly. Steve moves closer and braces himself with a hand on Sam’s knee, the other one still holding the guitar between them. 

Sam pulls back and Steve smiles at him. 

“Your brown eyes really are something.” He whispers. 

Sam shakes his head, and says, “I own this record label and even  _ I  _ feel like this isn’t allowed.” 

Steve laughs and rubs their noses together, “That’s too bad, cause I’m not gonna stop kissing you.” 


End file.
